The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Ford Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Captain Emmett: It might be poison underneath the water. Ford Pines: It's coming from the Sanzu River, from the Neither World. Mentor Ji: Master Xandred may be returning at our century. Captain Emmett: Watch out! With a few hits of it's claw, Emmett's ciruits were shutting down from his systems. Jayden Shiba: Oh no, Emmett! Deker: He saved my life! Stanley Pines: We may not know how long, but let's hope it won't be too late for his comeback. Soos Ramirez: (voice over) The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2! The episode continues with Ford and Stanley Pines restoring Captain Emmett's circuits. Ford Pines: Okay, this should be able to get his circuits running again. Stanley Pines: Well, let's hope it's enough to have him good as new again. With a view adjustments, Captain Emmett's systems were fix as the rebooting was completed. Captain Emmett: Ugh... ouch, that was rather unexpected. Stanley Pines: Emmett, thank goodness you're back! Ford Pines: How're you feeling? Captain Emmett: I guess I'm alright. Mentor Ji: We're just glad you're as good as new, Emmett. Marine the Raccoon: (running towards him while hugging) Captain Emmett, you're alright! Captain Emmett: (chuckles) Aye, I am, Marine. Deker: I owe you my life, Emmett. Thank you. Captain Emmett: My pleasure, Deker. After his recovery, Captain Whisker was working on a new scheme as he arranged with Master Xandred. Captain Whisker: And once we destroy the Power Rangers, we shall use the Sanzu River to flood the city. Master Xandred: You'd better keep your bargain, Whisker! Captain Whisker: Master Xandred, I give you my word that you will have victory. With that agreed, they prepare to flood the earth with the Sanzu River. Then, Jayden and his friends bestow their gifts Captain Emmett and his crew. Jayden Shiba: Emmett, my friends and I have gifts that'll energize your weapons. Captain Emmett: Really, what do you have in mind? Lauren Shiba: These are Samurai Power Discs, they'll give you incredible samurai power on your weapons. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, these are so cool, they even have our colors too. Captain Emmett: Aye, they do. Jayden Shiba: Let's go, we've got a mission to finish. Then, the Nighlok legion started attacking Panorama City. Master Xandred: The time has come for our revenge! Serrator: Yes, revenge will be ours! Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, a flooding Sanzu River will do! But as the Moogers were taken down, Emmett, his crew, Jayden, and their friends had to stop them. Captain Emmett: Hold it! Jayden Shiba: That's far enough! Serrator: We finally meet again, Rangers! Master Xandred: For the last time! Captain Emmett: Aye, but this time will be different! Jayden Shiba: Well said, Emmett, you and your crew know what to do. Captain Emmett: Right, Jayden. It's Morphin Time! Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Next, the Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Emmett, Jayden, and Lauren: Power Rangers Unite! Finally, colors of smoke appeared followed by explosions. Master Xandred: Moogers! Attack! Emmett and Jayden: Let's do this! Finally, the Pirate Force and Samurai Team Up begins. Jayden Shiba: Go for it, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Jayden. Red Pirate Sword! Jayden Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lauren Shiba: Shark Sword! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Staff! Altogether: Pirate Samurai Red and White Strike! (taking down a lot of Moogers) Kevin: Now, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: Right, Kevin. Blue Pirate Kitana! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Blade! Altogether: Pirate Samur Blue Attack! (bringing down a lot more Moogers) Mike: Laddies first! Nina Vincent: Thank you, Mike. Green Pirate Daggers! Mike: Forest Spear! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Baton! Altogether: Green and Orange Forest Slash! (wiping out a lot more Moogers) Emily: You know what to do, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: You got that right, Emily. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Emily: Earth Slicer! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Axe! Altogether: Black and Yellow Earth Strike! (bringing down a lot more Moogers) Mia Watanabe: Now, Kiana! Kiana Jones: Got it. Pink Pirate Bow! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Lance! Altogether: Pink and Violet Sky Attack! (blowing away a lot more Moogers) Antonio Garcia: Let's give it all we got, Mira! Mira Ramon: Gotcha, Antonio. Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Antonio Garcia: Baracuda Blade! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Altogether: Gold and Silver Strike! (taking out every last Moogers) Serrator: You foolish rangers don't stand a chance! Captain Emmett: Just try and watch us do it! Jayden Shiba: Let's take them out! The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancenstors! (transformed into their Shogun Mode) Lauren Shiba: Shark Attack Mode! (transformed into her Shark Attack Mode) Jayden Shiba: You ready, Emmett? Captain Emmett: You bet, Jayden. The Pirate Force Rangers: Symbol Power! (making thier symbol powers) Imprisonment! With the imprisonment symbol made, they surrouend every Nighlok including Octoroo. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, not agan! At last, the whole Nighlok and Octoroo were brought to imprisonment for good. Master Xandred: No! My whole legion gone! Serrator: You fools will pay for this! Captain Emmett: Actually, the odds have been true in our favor. Combine all weapons! Lauren Shiba: Inserting Samurai Power Discs! Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225